


Stiles Medley

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caused I like It, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Buffy Episode, M/M, Nemeton Dream Stuff memtioned, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Song Fic but not, Spoilers up to 3x12, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a brilliant idea! He drags Stiles along with him. Stiles just wants to get through the 11th grade alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this cause I needed a break from Stiles Revenge. I just wanted to write something light hearted.

Scott Was standing in front of the announcement board that listed all the times and dates for the Beacon Hills High School's various sport teams and clubs. There were flyers for the math club, chess club, A&V club, as well as the Drama and Anime clubs. The last was something that Scott had heard a lot from Isaac about, apparently the club was going to Comic-Con this year if they could earn the money for the trip. Rocky Horror Picture Show was the musical the drama club was putting on. Scott guessed they were taking a page out of the Glee playbook, because Scott remembered Erica said she was trying out for the part of Frankenfurter just so she could  get Boyd into those gold short-shorts.

Knowing Erica? She would have no problem getting her way, ever since the Alpha Pack had come through, she and Boyd were a thing. The fact they had survived the Alpha Pack and the Darach at all was something that Scott thankful for every day.

The flyer that held Scott's attention was the one for the school talent show.

 _That could be a good way to impress Allison,_ Scott thought. He and Allison were on a break...or as Allison put it they were seeing other people at the moment. Scott knew it was just a matter of time before they got back together. Allison hated seeing Scott with anyone else as much as he did her. Scott just thought the pressure of being a werewolf's girlfriend got to her because her family was trained to kill his kind.

Scott didn't like the looks that Allison was giving Isaac...or that the fact Isaac was looking back or both of them were looking at Scott in the same way they looked at each other. Scott knew what it meant he just wasn't sure what to do about it, if he wanted to do anything about it.

It was just so confusing!

And when he asked Stiles for advice? The other boy just laughed at Scott. Sometimes he wondered why, just why Stiles was his best friend. At least Allison had been flirting with him in English class this morning that meant things were looking up between them, right?

Scott pushed all thoughts of the girl way, difficult as it was, when a familiar scent hit his nose, he reached behind him and snagged the edge of the shirt of the boy as he passed Scott, who yanked the boy into a headlock, "Stiles, old buddy...bestest pal, my dearest friend!"

Stiles sighed after a few moments of useless struggles, he had come to hate werewolf strength when it was used for this purpose, "And you wonder why? Half the school thought _we_ were dating? When you say shit like that? Let me go! What do you want? I'm going to be late for Harris class."

Yeah, Harris had come back from the dead. They weren't sure how. Harris didn't seem to remember being killed by Jennifer Blake or what ever her name was... Harris wasn't harming anyone so he was considered someone to watch by the Pack, until it was proven otherwise.

"We should do something...you know, memorable that will get into the year book." Scott said, his eyes had a manic shine that made Stiles wary. Whenever Scott got that look?

Stiles got grounded. So, no, just no.

"Did you forget the Lacrosse team? You are on it. You will get in the yearbook anyway." Stiles reminded Scott. Stiles though had quit the team. Bench warming had only been fun when Scott had been sitting there next to him.

"No," Scott said, "Something just for us. Something that will get me...err...us noticed." Scott winced at he glare he received, then he brightened, "Maybe what we do will get you a boyfriend or girlfriend!"

Stiles grimaced, it had surprised no one when Stiles came out as bisexual. The only person who's opinion mattered was his father's and John Stilinski's only reaction had been to the news was to say he could close his door if he had a boy or girl in his room. His dad was just awesome like that.

Stiles had been permmently friend-zoned by Lydia, which by now was not a big deal to Stiles. He was mostly over his crush on her. 

And Danny?

Well Stiles had concluded Danny was an asshole. It was the only way he and Jackson could have remained friends for as long as they had. After being teased by the Hawaiian boy about his virginal state, Danny said if circunstances were different and that if he wasn't dating a hot twin he would have taken care of that for Stiles. Stiles hadn't appreciated the macking tone Danny had used.

There was also the strange flirtation that Stiles was doing with Deputy Kyle Parrish. It wasn't something Stiles took seriously, the man was smart, good looking, and _always touching him!_ Stiles wondered what the man was thinking because you don't grope the son of the Sheriff _in front of the Sheriff!_

Which was what Parrish had done.

It gave Stiles a bad feeling like Peter did.

Speaking of Peter Hale?

Let's don't and say we did?

Of course none of that was as bad as his thing with Derek, which Stiles really didn't want to think about right now. No, he had to deal with Scott's crazy idea. He sighed and glanced at the board, "So, Scott which club tickled your fancy?"

They really didn't have time for a club, between jobs, homework, and Stiles learning how to use his Spark, the monster or bady that seemed to show up every few weeks and just plain normal werewolf stuff.

"I was thinking the talent show." Scott said flashing puppy eyes at Stiles.

"No! Scott, just no! I've seen that episode of Buffy. Let's do a club instead!" Stiles begged, because the talent show no end well for anyone involved, Stiles just knew it.

"We don't have time for one! I don't know how Isaac does it."

"We can make time!" Stiles said, _I'll find a spell if I have too!_ He thought desperately. "Besides don't you have to have, oh, I don't know? An actual talent to show off at a talent show?"

"I have talent!"

Stiles gave Scott a sad look,"What are you going to do? I doubt your high scores at 'Call of Duty' will impress anyone or were you just going to wolf out on stage?" Stiles got a thoughtful look but in the end shook his head, "As amusing as that would be..."

"I'm not going to do that, " Scott growled showing a hint of fang. Stiles failed to look impressed, ever since the Nemeton's attacks on Scott, Stiles, and Allison's sanity, Stiles seemed to no longer fear anything supernatural and don't ever get Stiles started on the subject of Hunters. Stiles and Allison had, had many screaming matches on the subject. Stiles Sparkness, which he was becoming pretty badass with,(not that Scott would ever tell Stiles that) made Stiles as scary as anything the Pack had faced.

A bell rang, startling Scott out of his thoughts as Stiles muttered, "Damn it! Now I'll be late. Harris will give me detention for sure..." before running off and leaving Scott still staring at the board, wondering how he was going to talk Stiles into being in the talent show with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets detention but he's not alone.

Stiles sank down in his chair; he looked around the auditorium at the other students trying out for the talent show. Stiles was unsurprised that so many of them were actually talentless. He grimaced when a would be singer hit a sour note, Stiles guessed Harris thought this was a fitting punishment for being late for class... _Thanks Scott._

Stiles wished detention in the Chem. Lab had been an option. Stiles frowned looking around, was he the only one suffering this way? He was startled to see that Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had slipped in and had taken the seats surrounding him at some point.

"Can you believe that Harris actually chose to be in charge of..." Isaac paused as one of the students on stage told a really lame joke, "this thing?"

Stiles just sank lower in his chair.

"I heard that Harris had dreams of being on Broadway." Boyd told them with a bright grin.

 _Really teeth that white had to be unnatural,_ thought Stiles.

Erica flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, "Does he really think this show will be something that won't be mock by the student body?"

"Snickered at," Boyd's grin widened.

"No! Laughed at!" Isaac said with a giggle, "What do you think, Stiles?" He asked turning to face the boy..."Stiles?" Where he should have been, _only wasn't!_ The Betas looked around the room; the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"So," a hard voice said gaining their attention. Harris glared at them arm folded over his chest. "You think the brave students up on that stage are to be mocked for it?"

The three teens rapidly shook their heads.

"I think you need a lesson here, you three need to walk in the shoes of others to gain an understanding of what it takes to do what they are," Harris sighed at the blank looks he got, "You three will be in the show or suffer detention with me until you graduate!"

"You can't do that!" Erica exclaimed, even as the two boys tried to shush her up.

Harris raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" his tone implied that yes, he could and yes, he would. "Besides I'm sure your talents will be something that the rest of the school can mock...snicker...and laugh...at." He turned and started to walk back up to the stage but paused in midstep, "Oh, this means you, as well, Stilinski!"

Two rows from the back of the auditorium Stiles popped up from between the rows of chairs like a demented merkat, failing a bit as he said, "No! What? _How?_ I didn't even _say_ anything!"

"You were trying to leave." Harris said, "Would you like another detention?"

" _Yes!_ " Stiles said bobbing his head up and down, "Yes, I would so long as I don't have..." he pointed to the stage.

"I'm sure you will come up with something," the teacher said cutting Stiles off with a smirk, "Unless you want to repeat your Junior year." Harris then continued back to the stage where he started to yell at the students on the stage.

Stiles groaned and slumped into a chair with a pout. It wasn't long before the Betas joined him.

"He can't do this! It's blackmail!" Erica hissed.

"Whatever happened to corporal punishment?" Boyd muttered.

"No." Isaac said flatly.

Stiles leaned back in his seat, he glanced up when the door nearby opened and a male student walked carrying a bright red, fake furred covered...thing! Stiles dived under the seats again at the sight of it.

"What is Stiles trauma?" Isaac asked, because this was the boy who ran with werewolves, he never smelled like fear anymore, was now stinking of it.

Erica giggled, as the boy with the red thing past them, "Oh, right you didn't move here until the second grade. Muppets wig Stiles out big time."

"Why?"

"It's a long story," Stiles muttered from under the seats.

"Stiles claimed his Tickle-Me-Elmo was possessed." Boyd said with a laugh.

"Not that long, apparently." Stiles muttered as he got back in to his seat.

"Stiles screamed when anyone brought in a brightly colored stuffed toy to show and tell for years. He said for us not to fall for the cuteness for they were just waiting to attack!" Erica said with a smirk to Isaac, "It's fun to watch his reaction even now."

"That thing tried to kill me!" Stiles told them seriously but the Betas only laugh at him. Stiles slumped forward until his forehead hit the seat in front of him, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uggh.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BE IN **OUR** ACT!" Stiles shrieked at Scott, causing the other boy to wince in pain at the sound. Stiles had reached a pitch that only pre-teen girls could, you know the one? That only dogs or the supernaturally incline can hear.

 _Somewhere Lydia is smirking at me,_ Stiles thought. He shook his head at Scott he and Scott had decided to do a comedy routine.

It was going to be awesome.

 **Was** being the word.

"Without the _you,"_ Stiles said pointing at Scott, " _we,"_ pointing to his own chest with his thumb, "don't have an act!"

"I know, I know." Scott tried to placate Stiles, "But...Allison..."

"Oh, My God! Stop. Just stop!" Stiles said rolling his eyes. _Because really, Scott?_ The boy needed to understand that Allison for all of her awesomeness, Stiles could just kill the girl for the way she was pulling and pushing Scott's heart. Scott really needed to let her go or give in and have that threesome with Isaac.

Stiles spun in his chair in circles.

Scott continued on as if he hadn't heard Stiles, "Allison said they need another guy for their act." Scott said breaking out the puppy eyes. The look would have been more effective if Scott hadn't been using it so much.

"What am I?"

Scott had the grace to look chagrined when he told Stiles, "It's a couples act thing we're doing." Then Scott grinned brightly, "Isaac's been paired with Cora by Lydia."

Yeah, Cora had come back with Derek. But they wouldn't say where they went or why they came back.

"Scott! I'm going to be in detention until I graduate with Harris!" Stiles moaned.

"Sorry?" Scott said looking confused.

Stiles snorted, then reached over and hit the off button on his computer screen. The image of Scott disappeared as the screen went black, "Sure you are, Scott." Stiles said knowing Scott could still hear him. Stiles powered down his computer by hitting the off switch. He tried not to cringe knowing it wasn't a good thing for the computer. But Scott...

Stiles growled wordlessly as he got up and crashed onto his bed with a sigh.

Now he would have to come up with his own act for the talent show. Stiles groaned into his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> closeted kisses.

Stiles walked to history class, he was late, hence the deserted hall hallway. He walked by the janitor's closet barely noticing that the door was ajar. He frowned, his school had a lot of janitors closets, he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull him back, his arms failing as he was dragged into the closet.

Stiles was shoved into the door as soon as it was closed behind him. He opened his mouth to speak but someone's tongue shoved it's way in, twisting around Stiles own making the boy moan in pleasure.

_Oh, come on! He was a horny teenager!_

Stiles dropped his backpack, and buried one his hands into to short, soft hair as he kissed his kisser back passionately. His other hand stroked the stubble on his kisser cheek fondly.

Stiles thing with Derek started shortly after he and Cora had come back from their sibling bonding trip. Derek had showed up in Stiles room and shoved Stiles against his bedroom wall one too many times and Stiles after dealing with the bad dreams the Nemeton was spitting out at him had very little patients to spare the dark haired werewolf. He did though have a fantasy or two that starred the wolf and Stiles was tired of ignoring his feeling for Derek. So, Stiles figured kissing him would cause Derek to kill him putting him out of his misery so Stiles could stop nursing a crush that was going to rival the one he had on Lydia.

Derek though had surprised Stiles by kissing him back then unsurprisingly shoved Stiles away telling him that (the kissing) was never going to happen again.

Stiles was young, not stupid. Passion...the kind between him and Derek came around once in a lifetime and if Stiles pushed Derek Stiles could have the older boy pounding Stiles into the wall but that's all it would be, all Derek would let it be...if Stiles pushed. So he hadn't. Stiles agreed with Derek that it would be a bad idea and should never happen again.

Stiles really thought that would be the end of it. That Derek would be an almost lover...or so Stiles thought. Derek it seemed decided that since they had kissed that it would be okay to keep kissing Stiles anywhere, everywhere as long as Derek kept it to just kissing...and some heavy making out. Nothing below the waist though or you know, jerking each other off or well anything really fun, just kissing. Derek was kind of a prude that way.

Which brings us back to the closet...

Stiles would have snickered at the irony but his mouth was full of _Derek Hale's_ tongue. Which was very...talented...talented show...talent show! Stiles wished kissing Derek was a talent he could show. He would win first prize for sure.

Derek pulled back with a huff turning on the light, "Am I boring you?"

What?

Huh?

Dumbfounded Stiles shook his head.

"You...you just don't seem to be with me." Derek said in shy concern.

Derek was really big about making sure he had Stiles consent. It was an understandable issue. With Stiles age and Derek's own past...yeah completely understandable.

Stiles sighed, thumping his head back again the door, "Sorry, I have the talent show on my mind. Harris gave it was an option to having detention forever...."

Derek looked like he wanted to laugh, "And that's more important than kissing me?"

"Trust me, Derek there is nothing more important than kissing you, but Scott bailed on our act for Allison and now I have to come up with something or I'm repeating the eleventh grade!"

Derek shrugged, "Don't look at me. I avoided the talent show every year. I had a few close calls with Harris too." Derek smirked, "Strange how I always came down with the flu that around that time."

Stiles frowned, "Werewolves don't get the flu."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yet strangely enough _I_ always did."

Had he really expected sympathy from Derek? Stiles sighed, he was tired of this...

Stiles shoved Derek back from him and opened the door. _Can't believe I'm going to do this...._

But Stiles knew things between them couldn't keep going like it was, "You know, I'm tired of playing the Xander to your Cordelia."

At the blank look Stiles received he rolled his eyes, "Pop Culture Reference, Derek. Google it." Stiles told the wolf before he walked out of the closet pulling the door up and leaving it ajar with the werewolf still in the closet.

Some day Stiles might laugh at the irony of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some of the words in the songs I used so please don't skip over the lyrics I also spilt this chapter into a few chapter.

Chapter 5 pt. A

 

"Stiles! Get on with your act." Danny said stepping out on stage from the left side of the stage, "and quit trying to do _my_ job!" Referring to the fact that Danny was the MC for the talent show.

"Ahh, but Danno," Music began to play as Stiles said, "You know you wish your boyfriend was _hot_ like me," Stiles ran a hand down his chest, wiggling his hips lewdy at the other boy, grinning, "Don't cha, wish your boy was a _freak_ like me...Don't cha?"

" _Yeeaahhh,_ " Danny drawl out slowly, smirking at Stiles when he said, "No." flatly.

"Rude!" Stiles replied, "That's just rude!"

Danny snorted, waving at the crowd before he disappeared back stage.

"so, me and my best friend, Scott," Stiles paused, "You all know who Scott McCall is right? "He question the crowd which responded with cheers and boos. Stiles nodded, "So, me and him were going to do this really cool act, it was going to have backsprings, cartwheels, flip-flops and the sprea-"

Danny shouted over his mic from backstage, "That's from the musical with Kathrine Zeta-Jones!"

"Really?" Stiles said confused, then shrugged, "So like I said we were suppose to do this thing and well....he declined so he could be a back up dancer in Lydia's act. Dancing with Allison. Which is perfectly understandable Allison's hot and badass with that bow and arrow of her's. I can see why he chose her instead...So I decide to voice my displeasure with him...and why stop at just Scott? So I put together a little medley of songs," Stiles stopped, and the crowd drew in a collective breath, "Yeah....I'm going to sing." he frowned, "Or attempt to anyway. Well here goes..."

Music with an ethic and well known Egyptian sound began to play,

" **Oh, no..."** Danny sang from off stage, " **yeah...you know what it is! Stiles S.**

**Danny M. aha yeah...Let's Rage!"**

" _I knew you were...you were going to come to me,"_ Stiles sang, he thought about all the times Scott, Derek, or any of the members of the Pack would come crawling through his window, needing help or wanting something from him. " _And here you are...But you better choose carefully..."_   Stiles thought about how the pack was divided at the moment between Scott and Derek. How unfaithful Derek's beta's were, how some of them and left him or turned to Scott, " _Cause I, I'm capable of anything....and Everything! "_ Stiles knew his Spark and magic made him dangerous.

" _Make me you Eros...Make me your one and only...But dont't,"_ Stiles looked out over the crowd until his gaze landed on the Alpha twins, Ethan and Aiden, things could have gone so much worse if they hadn't chose to side with them against the Alpha Pack. That didn't mean Stiles trusted them, " _make me your enemy, your enemy!"_

 _"So, you wanna play with magic?"_ Stiles eyes cut over to where Miss Morrell sat, she flashed him a smirk, " _Girl, you should know I'm not falling for it."_ Stiles wished he had never told her a thing. " _How dare you do that! But just wait..."_ Yeah, Stiles thought, just wait cause I'm watching you. Betray us..." _I'm coming at you like a dark horse!"_

" _Are you ready?"_ Stiles looked over the Pack, " _Ready for...For a perfect storm?"_ Because one was coming, Stiles could feel the darkness closing in on Beacon Hills. " _Cause once your mine..."_ He thought of Derek, " _Chose to walk away..."_ he thought of Scott," _Don't walk away..."_ of the Pack," _Cause once you are mine...."_ the music cut off abrubtly, "You can't go back."

"I thought that would explain to certain people my standing on certain subjects." Stiles told the crowd then took a deep breath...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 pt.B

 

"Now I would like to clear up a misconception about how I feel about a certain strawberry blonde goddess..." Stiles looked out over the crowd until his eyes came to rest on a girl in the front row where all of the talents show acts were sitting, "Cause I'm only going to say this once..."

Hard drums and a guitar opened the next song...

_"You've been wearing that crown and tearing me down...'_

Since the third grade, Stiles thought.

" _You strung me along for far to long,"_ Like been nice so I'd tell you about Jackson instead of just asking for my help, " _Cause I never gave up the fight!"_

Until now, Stiles thought badly, " _Until now...Daddy always told me I should play nice..."_

Yeah, Dad gave that thought up years ago... " _He didn't know you when he gave me that advice. I'm through with you! Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn...I'm through with you! Don't wanna be under your thumb...All. I. Wanna. Be. Is. Done... Done. Arguh!"_

The music shift as Stiles said smirking at Aiden, "Now a song for our Queen's absent King..."

Lydia never looked at the wolf next to her but glared at Stiles as he began to sing...

" _All you were was mean..."_ Stiles paused as if thinking, "... _And a liar!"_ On some level Jackson had known he and Scott had been trying to help him. They all had been friends when they were younger, " _and pathetic, ranting about the same old things, all alone now in life grumbling about how I can't sing,"_ the last was sung abit cheekily, cause Stiles was proving to the crowd how he **could** sing. " _Yeah, I hear you're living in a great big city but all you ever are going to be is...Mean!"_

The crowd cheered loudly, they still remembered Jackson, Lydia sat stiffly in her seat. The anger in the two songs had suprized her, she never thought Stiles felt that way with the way he had helped them after all.

The music shifted again to a hard rock beat, "For my next diddy I'm going to need a visual aid," Stiles smirked, "Catwoman, join me please?"

Erica frowned but stood, still dressed in the wispy red dress from their act, slowly she made her way to the stage, when she was stand next to Stiles he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened then a slow smirk came over her face, "I knew I was your favorite, Batman."

Stiles rolled his eyes," Just be your sexy self..."

" _I scream, you scream...We all scream for her,"_ Stiles turned pointing at Erica, who grinned knowing the song and began to dance around Stiles rubbing and grinding against him, causing Stiles to smirk back at her playfully. " _Don't even try cause, you know you can't ignore her."_

Too many times Stiles wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. For not **seeing** Erica until after she got the bite. Not realizing what a great girl she was...when she wasn't hitting him with parts of his jeep that is, " _She' a cherry pie!"_ Stiles grinned at the crowds(the guys) reaction to Erica, " _Cool drink of water with a dark surprise!"_ Wasn't that the truth? " _Bet she tastes so good it will make all the boys cry! Sweet cherry pie! Oh, yeah, she's Boyd's cherry pie!"_ Stiles winced when she hit him in the shoulder, mouthing 'owe' at her, her smile was nearing feral, " _She put a smile on his face! Brought a tear to our eyes to see it, oh, she's a sweet cherry pie!"_

The crowd cheered again when the music died down, Erica smirked at them and went to sit on the steps leading to the stage.

"Oh, don't worry, Vernon I hadn't forgot about you!" Stiles exclaimed, as new music started to play, " _You've got..._ come on you know the words!" Stiles said to the crowd, " _You got a friend in me! You got troubles, I've got them too! If we stick together, we can see it through..."_ Stiles knew his smirk was going to irate the Boyd, Stiles could see that it did from the boy's expression, " _Cause you got a friend in me, we'll change destiny...because you got a friend in me!"_

Stiles smiled when the crowd sang along...but soon the music changed again...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5pt.C

 

"The next one I shrugged with because, well... I-I'm a bit pissed at him. He stole my best friend! And his been making cow-eyes at my BF's girlfriend and is a ass to me on a good day...and really, dude," Stiles said looking at Isaac, "What is the deal with the scarf? It's like eighty degrees outside! It's kinda of gay looking...No offense, Danny!"

Danny stuck his head out from the left side of the stage, "None taken dude," then he too looked at Isaac in a slow once over that caused the ash blonde to blush, "You're right, Stiles, that scarf is a little gay." he said before disappearing behind the curtain.

 _"I....feel...pretty...."_ Stiles crooned, " _oh, so, pretty...pretty and witty..._ He's not witty at all. _Or bright! And I feel pity on anyone who is Isaac tonight! He can buy his hair if it won't grow..._ cause really, those curls are unreal... _fix your nose if they say so,_ dude it's not that big! _But if you can't look inside and find who you are..._ Damn it, Isaac! _I'll be in a position to make you feel so damn unpretty...you fell pretty but unpretty tonight!"_

"Why is he hating on me?" Isaac asked, Erica and Boyd from where he sat on the steps to the stage with them, "I thought I was his favorite!"

The crowd went wild.

"Wait! Wait I'm not done yet! I still have to sing to a Disney princess!" Stiles shouted over the crowd who finally quieted down when music with a heavy drum and guitar beat started up.

 _"Allison was...just eighteen... If you know,"_ Stiles winked at the crowd, " _what I mean?"_ the tone Stiles sang in was slightly smarmy, as he wiggled his eyebrows at the brunette girl causing her to blush and glare at Stiles.

" _The way she looked, Scott thought it was beyond compare..._ I know I heard about it enough! _And I know Scott could never dance with another once he saw Allison standing there!"_

Allison tried sinking down low in her chair as Scott beamed at her. She was going to kill Stiles.

" _Well, she looked, looked at me, and I-I could see that before too long Scott would fall in love with her,"_ and though the song had a heavy rock beat Stiles sounded almost sad, " _and soon she would never dance with another.... Scott's heart went boom! When he saw her standing there!!!"_

After more cheering and laughing, Stiles said, "Yeah, o'l Scott is kind of oblivious when it comes to anything but Allison anymore. To the point where he can't see things going on around him. Cause you know... _Scotty doesn't know! oh, Scotty doesn't know. Shhh! Don't tell Scotty!"_ Stiles sung playfully but you could hear the bitterness in his voice. Stiles waved a hand around, " _We'll put on a show! Everyone will go!_ You are all here, right?" Stiles asked cupping his ear, and the crowd cheered once more, " _Scotty doesn't know! Oh, yeah, Scotty doesn't know! That me and...Shhh!"_ Stiles holds a finger to his lips, " _do it  in my jeep every Friday night and in  the Camero on Saterday afternoons....In the parking lot? Hey, why not! It's sooo cool when,"_ Again Stiles puts his finger to his lips, " _Shhh! is on top. Scott's front lawn?_ " Stiles smirked, ":We almost got caught. _In the leaves, laughing so hard cuz, you know...well... Scotty doesn't know!"_

Stiles looked down at Scott and could tell when Scott realized what and  **who** Stiles had been...ehh...doing.

" _Scotty will...oh, how he will know. He's gotta know._ He should know by now. _Gotta tell Scotty myself! So, don't tell Scotty, anyone,"_ Stiles looked over at the wolf sitting on the steps of the stage at their shocked expressions, " _Seems like Scotty wasn't the only one who didn't know? Don't tell Scotty! Cause I-I gotta go!"_

Stiles bowed at the cheering, "And that's-"

Scott stormed on to the stage, "Hold It!"


End file.
